Nebiros
'Nebiros '(ネビロス, Nebirosu) is a recurring demon in the series. History The demon Nebiros was first mentioned by Johann Wier in 1583. He is supposedly the most valiant Marquis of Hell, has nineteen legions of demons under his command. He makes men cunning in all arts (and sciences, according to most authors), but especially in rhetoric, speaking with a hoarse voice. He also restores lost dignities and honors, although according to Johann Wier he procures the loss of them. The 24th spirit of the Goetia, Naberius appears as a three headed dog or a raven. He has a raucous voice but presents himself as eloquent and amiable. He teaches the art of gracious living. He is depicted as a crow or black crane. Concerning his name, it is unclear if there is an association with the Greek Cerberus. It is said that in 1583, Johann Weyer considers both of them to be the same demon. He claimed: "Naberius Naberus, alias Cerberus, is a valiant marquesse, shewing himselfe in the forme of a crowe, when he speaketh with a hoarse voice: he maketh a man amiable and cunning in all arts, and speciallie in rhetorike, he procureth the losse of prelacies and dignities: nineteene legions heare (and obeie) him."﻿ The Grand Grimoire regards Nebiros as the Field Marshal and Inspector General of the armies of Hell. He can be conjured to inflict woes upon anyone, discover the Hand of Glory, teach the mystic and occult qualities of all animals, plants, and minerals, and supply necromantic advice. Curiously, one of the three Goetic nobles under his direct authority is Naberius, suggesting that the Grand Grimoire's author understood the two spellings to signify distinct demons. The other two subordinates are Glasya-Labolas and Ayperos. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Yama Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II): Yama Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fallen Race *Last Bible III'' *''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Pagan Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pagan Order *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Hermit Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Hermit Arcana *''Devil Survivor Overclocked: Optional Boss *Devil Survivor 2: Fallen Race / Bonus Boss *Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' Profile ''Megami Tensei II'' Nebiros appears as a necromancer who, along with a horde of Zombies, invade the hero's shelter. After his defeat, the hero receives the Fire Talisman from his friend's girlfriend, Hiroko. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Nebiros appears as the Black Count, a demon who has imprisoned countless souls known as the Bodyconians in an attempt to create a false paradise for his and the Red Baron's adoptive daughter, Alice. Nebiros has imprisoned the girlfriend of the Law Hero as a Bodyconian, and when he attempts to rescue her, his soul is removed, killing him. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Nebiros appears as a boss in the Dark Realm in Dark Kasumidai during Episode 5, after Raidou has collected all of Sadakichi's Report Pages. Nebiros is also required to unlock the hidden demon, Alice. To do this, he must be at the party to answer the phone at Harumi-Cho after Belial has answered it in Tsukudo-Cho. Then, both must answer the phone at Ginza-Cho, summoning Alice and engaging her in battle. Following her defeat, both will imprison Alice's weakened form in a Staff of Death, asking Raidou to revive her through fusion. ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' By fusing Belial and Nebiros you get the Persona Alice in reference of their role in Shin Megami Tensei. ''Devil Survivor: Overclocked'' Nebiros appears in the Fifth Day at Kudanshita as an optional boss in the event Marquis of Hell. He claims to have appeared on behalf of his master, seeking "the human Bel". He will summon teams led by Badb Cathas, Abbadons and Mothmen, who will heal him when wounded and crowd around him, preventing enemy teams from reaching him. Once defeated, he leaves, acknowledging the party's power and commenting his master will be pleased. He appears as a member of the Fiend Race in this game. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Nebiros appears as a bonus boss on the 3rd Day, but must be unlocked for 30 points. During the first battle with him, the player needs to escort civilians out of the map, as he enters the field with three demon teams. However, as the player defeats those teams, Nebiros will use Necromancy to constantly revive them at full health (Necromancy resurrects up to all three) whenever his turn comes around. Furthermore, if Nebiros is defeated while another demon team is present, he can simply reincarnate by taking over that team's body and reappearing at full health, now accompanied by two Pisacas. Thus, the player either has to mobilize all 4 teams to efficiently defeat him, or make use of the Kishins' Double Up/Matchless Racial Skills. Defeating Nebiros causes him to retreat, earning the player the Nebiros Repeller title and unlocking the fight with Belial on the 5th Day. During the fight with Alice, Nebiros appears alongside Belial. Like the previous fight, Nebiros will revive defeated demon teams and reincarnate himself if defeated while any loose team is present. He also has his ice and electricity affinities improved, along with being buffed to Level 91. In spite of Nebiros's status in the demonic hierarchy and his mid-major role as a secret boss, he is not a unique demon, allowing the player to have multiple Nebiroses on his or her team. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel= |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= : Bind |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1= Mudoon |Effect1= Dark instant kill to a single enemy, high chance of success |Cost1= 10 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2= Sabbatma |Effect2= Summons/returns an ally demon |Cost2= 20 MP |Level2= Innate |Skill3= Pulinpa |Effect3= Inflicts Panic on a single enemy |Cost3= 5 MP |Level3= Innate |Skill4= Megidola |Effect4= Medium Almighty damage to all enemies |Cost4= 40 MP |Level4= 46 |Evolvedfrom= Corpse |Evolvedfromlevel= 39 |Specialfusion= |Requiredquest= |Drop= }} ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Necromancer Innocent Soul Summonable Demon Gallery Category:Goetia Demons Category:Night Race Category:Pagan Order Category:Shin Megami Tensei Bosses Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Bosses Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Devil Survivor Bosses Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons